Spellbound
by roku1397
Summary: This is a Fairy Tale Love Story of Goku and Chichi. The story of DBZ's number one couple, like we've never seen and read before. We will see a more affectionate Goku here...
Spellbound: A Fairy Tale like love story of Goku and Chichi

I would like to thank Busi for sending me her helpful feedback regarding the format I used in writing this story. Thank you Busi for your continued support. God speed...

I do not own the rights of any Dragonball series. It is owned by the respected Mr. Akira Toriyama and Toei animation. What I own is this fanfiction and the additional characters namely, Enrique, Adamas,Ciely,Rociel,Amy and Diony.

A/N This is a rewritten version of my story. For those who already read, reviewed and favorited this story, Please do read it again. This is a new improved version. You will get to know more about Adamas on this version.

A/N this is quite an A/U where the story is not the typical scenario we see on any DBZ series. Though the characters we've grown to love are included in the story. The Goku we see here is not the typical carefree and too childlike Goku. We get to see a Goku who acts like more of a Knight in Shining Armour.

Storyline: Goku and Chichi's marriage have withstood the test of time. Now there is a new danger lurking. It is the kind of danger which a new martial arts technique is not going to work. Our hero will learn a different way to take out a seemingly formidable foe and rely on the power of his love towards his wife.

Chapter 1

 **One Fine Day**

Chichi was walking on her way home carrying 2 grocery shopping bags. She is going to prepare for a dinner get together for her family. It's been 3 months since Gohan, Videl and their daughter Pan visited the Son home and Goku's return from Uub's village. Chichi is very excited to spend time with her entire family.

Goku and Goten have gone fishing because they plan to make grilled fish for the dinner get together.

On Chichi's way home, she accidentally dropped one of her grocery bags and all the contents inside spilled off. And then suddenly a man appeared and helped her to pick up the spilled grocery items, and put those inside her grocery shopping bag. The mysterious man gently said to Chichi; " _Here you go Madam. I hope you didn't lose anything because it seems like you've gone from afar just to buy the things you need. By the way my name is Enrique I am new here, I just arrived yesterday that's why I am going for a trek to look around and I am glad to meet you."_

Chichi couldn't help but stare at the man in front of her, because he is extraordinarily handsome. He is like a god who came down from the heavens. His eyes are a deep luminous brown it's as if he is wearing contact lenses because it has a sparkle in it. His lashes are think and long and the way he looks at her, is very tantalizing. He has a beautiful sculpted nose and a chiseled cheekbone. His smile could launch a thousand ships. His teeth are sparkly he is tall almost the same height as Goku and well build though not very buffed up. But what has captured Chichi's attention was the mystery man's sense of valor. After standing speechless for half a minute, she replied in a sweet way like her voice is coated with honey. _"Oh thank you how kind of you to help me. I've been doing this for half of my life and somehow I am used to it already. By the way my name is Chichi."_

Mr. Enrique walked closer to Chichi, looking deeply into her eyes and held her shoulders and said:

" _It is my pleasure to help you and I hope that we get to see each other again."_ He bent down to kiss Chichi on her cheek near her mouth. Chichi felt as if she drank a bottle of Vodka. The kiss was so intoxicating and for a while she remained from where she stood and then her knees felt weak and then suddenly she fainted.

Chichi is already in the Son's master's bedroom when she woke up. She slowly opened her eyes, when she heard Goku's voice gently asking her. _"Honey are you alright? Gohan, Videl and Pan are already here."_ when she looked at Goku, she felt as if the room was spinning, then she shut her eyes and took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes again. She felt a bit better and slowly stands up. Goku have noticed that she isn't feeling all too well said. " _Honey if you are not well, we can postpone the dinner get together."_ Chichi gently replied. _It's alright sweetheart, I think I can manage._ Goku knowing that she couldn't be stopped helped her stand up. He put his left arm around her waist and assisted her to go downstairs because she is still quite disoriented. While going down the stairs Goku asked, _"Honey what happened to you? I saw you passed out on our way home from fishing. were you exhausted? Or have you been attacked? Tell me who did it so that Gohan and I will search for whoever that is._

Chichi stared blankly at Goku and said. " _Enrique?"(The face she saw is Enrique's not Goku's before she passed out again.)_

Outside the Son's house a shadow is lurking in the woods watching closely everything that is going on in their house…

 **Who is Enrique?**

Not far from a distance is the grand villa of Mr. Otnevlac Enrique. He is indeed a wealthy man and comes from a prestigious family from the country called Qianio. His family is powerful not only by wealth and influence but in the Dark Arts as well. Enrique has the power to compel someone to give in to his every whim. He has compelled many beautiful women and all of them fell under his spell. No one knows if any of those women, has been liberated from his compulsion. Now his latest adventure is Son Chichi the one and only woman in Son Goku's life.

When Chichi woke up the next morning, it's like nothing happened. In fact, she was happily surprised to see a breakfast tray of Club Sandwich with Blueberry Muffin and fresh lemonade on the bed side table with her favorite bouquet of white roses and there is a note too. The Note said _"Hi mom! A dinner get together isn't the same without you. We missed you! P.S. the bouquet of white roses is from daddy. See yah later! Xoxo Gohan and Goten…_

Chichi is touched to see that the 3 men in her life truly cares for her. After reading the note, she ate her breakfast heartily and then took a quick shower and changed into a light purple Chinese collared knee length dress and paired it with white sandals. She is going to accompany Bulma to go shopping at a newly opened mall in West City. While on her way to Capsule corp. she heard a familiar voice behind her.

" _How pleasant to see you again beautiful madam."_ Chichi couldn't believe herself that she felt her heart skipped when she heard Enrique's voice, because deep down in her heart she is certain that Goku is the only man she has ever loved, could ever love, and will ever love. She never thought that she would feel something special for someone else, and this made her wonder. _(Unknown to Chichi she is already under a spell but her will is strong enough to fight it in the beginning.)_ She sheepishly turned and looked at the exquisite looking man in front of her and greeted him back for the sake of being decent.

" _Hello, good morning! It's good to see you today."_

Enrique made sure that Chichi wouldn't leave that's why he carried on with the conversation and persuaded her to go with him. Chichi tried to politely resist but there is something about Enrique that she ended up accepting his invitation even though she doesn't want to; Enrique has his way of making Chichi agree to his invitation. " _Where are you going Madam? You seem to be in a hurry."Chichi politely replied; I am going to meet a friend. I am already a bit late that's why I am in a rush. Enrique gently said, "Why don't you skip your meet up with your friend and come with me instead? Like I told you yesterday, I am new here. I would really like it if you come with me."_ Chichi hesitated at first and politely said: _I appreciate the friendly gesture but perhaps next time. My friend is waiting for me._ (Chichi feels an attraction towards Enrique but she doesn't understand why.)

Enrique wouldn't take no for answer that's why he used his ability to compel her to come with him. Like the first time they met, Enrique looked deeply into Chichi's eyes it is like he spoke to her very soul by holding both of her hands and said.

" _My beautiful madam Chichi I will be very sad if you will not come with me. Please give me the pleasure in coming with me to my grand villa?"_ Chichi just found herself going inside Enrique's luxurious car.

Meanwhile from a distance, Krillin and 18 were having coffee in a nearby cafe̒ and saw everything.

Krillin is so pissed off with what he saw and angrily said. " _Hey 18 did you see that? How dare that woman?! Goku may not be wealthy but hey! The dude saved the earth countless times in order for her and their kids to have a life of peace and happiness!_ And then he slammed his hands on the table which spilled off the café latte he and 18 are drinking." _I'm gonna tell my best friend about what I saw!"_

18 smirked at her now fuming husband and replied with her usual tone. _Now take it easy hot shot! You don't want to do that because Goku might get angry at you instead of his wife. So hold your horses!_

Noticing Krillin's disappointment, 18 made a suggestion that has put a spark on Krillin's excitement. 18 said; _why don't we investigate first and then if we have proven that there is something going on with Mr. Loaded and Chichi then we'll confront her okay?_

Krillin _delighted with his wife's suggestion exclaimed happily. Well 18! Sounds like a great plan! You are not only hot but you're smart too!_

18 retorted blushing. _Oh I know! No need to remind me…_

Krillin and 18 proceeded with their plan and they decided to follow Enrique and Chichi from a safe distance.

Meanwhile Goten is taking a stroll in the newly opened mall with his girlfriend Ciely. She is 5'3" in height, curvaceous, fair skinned with dark brown hair, beautiful and appealing. (Pronounced as Shelly) because he's got 2 hours of vacant period until his next class. He bumped into Bulma. The blue haired bombshell is surprised to see Goten with Ciely at the mall but decided not to pry but instead asked about Chichi." _Hey Goten! What happened to your mom? She is supposed to come with me shopping." Goten replied: Geez Bulma, I'm sorry I have no idea. Mom was still asleep when dad and the rest of us left this morning._ Smiling at Bulma he introduced Ciely _."Bulma this is my girlfriend Ciely"_ Bulma smiled sweetly at the lovely lady and retorted." _I am glad to meet you Ciely."_ Ciely politely remarked. " _Please to meet you too madam."_

Bulma is impressed with Ciely's conduct and told Goten. " _Wow! You really have an excellent taste in_ _women._ By the way _do you think she's with Goku? A few days ago she said, she and your father got some plans."_ Goten couldn't hide his embarrassment answered. " _Um perhaps, she and daddy are together now unless daddy is still with Uub. He went to visit Uub and his family today."_

Bulma realized that Goten couldn't give her a concrete answer just shrugged and decided to go on her way:" _Oh well perhaps, I'll just ring her later. Bye now!"_

Goten: _Bye Bulma!_

Meanwhile at Enrique's Palatial home.

Enrique is giving Chichi the time of her life. Let me count the ways…

As soon as they arrived, the butler and other servants welcomed Chichi and she was thrilled with the attention she is getting. The female head of Enrique's household staff Mona ushered Chichi into one of the guest rooms to change into a beautiful morning floral cocktail attire and she was given a makeover is pulled down from it's bun and pinned on one side with a peal beaded her pretty face became lovelier with an indigo eyeliner allover the rims of her eyes and natural pink blush and wild orchid lip color. After prepping Chichi up; she was assisted to go to the luscious garden, where Enrique together with his trusted personal attache Rufus prepared a sumptuous brunch for him and Chichi. There are Danish pastries, various kinds of freshly baked breads, fruits in season, cold cuts, cheeses and a variety of beverages.

From a safe distance behind the vineyard, Krillin and 18 managed to see what is going on. Krillin saw that Chichi and Enrique are having a grand time. Krillin and 18 saw them intently talking to each other while holding hands. They are acting as if they are in their own world. Krillin was so bothered by this and just when he is about to make a move, 18 stopped him abruptly and said. " _Krillin don't act hastily we won't accomplish anything if you are not going to make a wise move. You are a Z warrior therefore act like one!"_ After what 18 has said Krillin calmed down, and continued to patiently spy on Chichi and to whom they refer as Mister Loaded.

After Goku's visit to Uub's village, He together with Gohan went to Kami's lookout to have a serious talk with Piccolo, about what happened to Chichi the night when she was supposed to host the Son's dinner get together.

Goku inquired with a level of seriousness in his voice _:" Hey Piccolo, have you by any chance come across with someone by the name Enrique? I gotta find out who that guy is!"_ Goku has an intense look in his eyes when he said it. He continued saying, his voice getting more serious by the second. _"Because he attacked Chichi on her way home! I saw her laying unconscious by the woods, near our house. When I asked what happened to her, she blankly looked at me and said the name Enrique and then passed out again. This is the first time Chichi acted that way."_

Gohan interjects with a loud voice." _Goodness! We have to settle eating the grilled fish dad and I prepared for dinner. It's not the same without mom. For crying out loud! last night was the first time, that mom wasn't the one who prepared dinner for our get together."_ Piccolo frowned at Gohan and strongly remarked:" _Gohan! Someone seemed to have attacked your mother, now you complain about how lousy your dinner was?! What's going on with that brain of yours?!"_

Goku glared at Gohan. Gohan knows when his father looked that way, he means serious business. Gohan let out a nervous laugh, and did the Son scratching behind the head gesture and said. _"Uhm sorry my bad."_

There is urgency in Goku's voice when he talked to Gohan and Piccolo. They both know when Goku speaks this way it demands cooperation." _Gohan we have to find out who that Enrique is. I will not allow whoever that is to hurt your mom again! Piccolo we'll be able to easily track him down with your help."_ Piccolo respectfully replied: _Alright Goku. When do we start tracking him down?_ Looking at Piccolo straight in the eyes Goku retorted " _We start now."_

Goku, Gohan and Piccolo left Kami's lookout to begin searching for the mysterious Enrique.

 **The Confrontation**

Goku, Gohan and Piccolo have started their search for the mysterious man. While Krillin and 18 continued to spy on Chichi and Mr. Enrique.

Mr. Otnevlac Enrique and Chichi already left the grand villa, and now they are on their way to West is going to drop off Chichi on the same spot, where they met earlier that day. Inside Enrique's luxurious car, Chichi and him are seated closely side by side. Mr. Enrique whispered incantations at Chichi's ear which made her shiver and tipsy. When he is about to kiss her, the car stopped and the chauffeur said. _"Sire we are here."_

Enrique guided Chichi when they went down from the car. Chichi is now under his compulsion. She is seemingly acting like a puppet. Chichi and the dark sorcerer are now standing face to face. He said to her. _"My beautiful Chichi very soon you will be completely mine. You will forget everyone who are dear to you and start a whole new life with me."_ When he was about to kiss Chichi again; someone suddenly came up and said: _Hey! How dare you keep away from my wife!_ Goku balled his fists in anger and if only looks could kill, Goku could've Enrique with the look he is giving him right at that moment.

A floored Mr. Enrique turned to Goku and said. _"Who do you think you are? You have the audacity to interrupt my kiss!"_

Goku has reached his boiling point and turned into ssj1 form. When he saw Goku's transformation, he was astonished but not intimidated. He got something up in his sleeve. While this is happening, Krillin and 18 showed up. 18 grabbed Chichi from the waste and carried her farther from the commotion while Krillin stayed to witness what is about to transpire between Goku and Mr. Loaded.

Goku charged at the sorcerer and solidly punched him on the face. He got knocked down and felt a little bit shaken. When he regained his composure, he uttered an incantation _"gasmani ka!"_ which made Goku froze on his position. And then Gohan stepped in and started charging at him, Enrique's eyes narrowed and pointed at Gohan. A dark green mist surrounded Gohan which made him felt so dizzy and fainted. And then he said to Goku, on the coming eclipse in 3 days your wife will be completely mine! Krillin suddenly appeared and threw his famous distructo disk at Enrique; it knocked him down again and sliced his car into half; he surprisingly recovered from the attack. He clapped his hands and then a swarm of wasps came after Krillin which made him flew away as fast as he could from the swarm of Wasps. Enrique mocked Goku, Gohan and Krillin. He said, " _until next time you weaklings!_ " Then he got a capsule from his jacket pocket and threw it on the ground. Another car came out; he rode it as his chauffeur drove away.

After Goku and Gohan failed to completely subdue Enrique and he escaped, Piccolo just arrived in time to fly Goku and Gohan to the Son's residence. All along he was overseeing the fight between Goku, Gohan and Enrique. He decided not to intervene out of respect for them.

Goku and Gohan regained consciousness an hour later, while Chichi is sitting like a lifeless mannequin on the couch.

Goku did his usual stretching routine and started talking. His voice is dripping with confusion." _What happened? The last thing I remember, I was charging on a man who was about to kiss my wife! And then he said something which made me stop moving. His power is strong. I sensed an entirely different energy from him. I have to figure out what kind of power he has, for me to beat him. I will not allow him to get to Chichi ever again. I am bothered that even in my ssj1 form I wasn't able to subdue him."_

Krillin walked towards his best friend and begins to tell Goku what he and 18 witnessed with much concern: " _Goku; I hate to say this but, 18 and I have been spying on them since earlier today. When we saw them, Chichi and that guy seemed to be having an affair. Now after what just happened, I don't know what we are up against."_

When Goku was about to reply, 18 burst into the conversation." _Goku, Krillin and I were at the nearby cafe̒ when we saw Chichi with that man. We cautiously followed his car, and we patiently spied on them. Chichi looked so thrilled being with him Goku but then when I took her away from the spot where she was standing with Mr. Loaded, her skin is so cold and then she is uttering something like;_

Chichi suddenly speaks sounding like a broken record. All of them looked at her bewildered."

" _Forgetting the man I love, opening my heart to another" (She is saying this as if she is reciting a mantra.) And then she stopped._

Piccolo interjected…

" _Goku she isn't safe here, bring her to her father's house. I am sure the Ox King is going to take care of her and perhaps there are healers who can cure Chichi there. You see when I sensed that man's energy; it was something we are not familiar with. He is far different from the one's we fought in the past. No matter how strong you are and the rest of us, this battle is very different from the one's we've been is under that mysterious man's control just look at her now. She is expressionless and unusually silent."_

Goku sternly replied." _Okay I understand clearly. Gohan you bring your mom to your Grandpa's house. I am going to pay a visit to King Kai."_

Just when Gohan is about to leave, Goten flew inside the window. When he saw everyone in the living room, he begins to look alarmed and asked." _Gohan, Father what's going on? Why are you taking mom to Grandpa's_?"

Gohan remarked earnestly. _Will explain to you later._

Goten thoughtfully answered back." _Uhm, Videl called Bulma's house 3x already, she's been worried sick about you. Let me bring mom to Grandpa's and you go home. I stayed at Capsule corp. after school. I am done with my homework so I can bring mom to Grandpa's"_

Goku smiled at Goten and then turned to Gohan and said." _Alright Gohan, let your brother bring your mom to the Ox King. Go home to your wife now. I will let you know what happened to my visit at King Kai's"_

 **The Plea for Help**

Now at King Kai's Planet

King Kai is taking a walk and enjoying the fresh air with his pet bubbles when Goku suddenly appears with a look of sadness and urgency. The Northern Kai asked." _Why do you look so glum? I am not used to seeing you that way. You are normally cheerful."_

Goku speaks intensely at his former Martial Arts Master:" _King Kai, my wife seems to be under attack with a power which I am not familiar with. When I sensed that mysterious man's energy it was strong. When I was about to charge at him he uttered a word which made me unable to move. I need your help King Kai. Can I have crash training with you to learn a new technique so that I get to beat him before the eclipse?"_

King Kai rested his chin with his right hand. And for the first time he sounded too serious for the pure hearted warrior." _Goku, what you need is not a new Martial Arts technique, because the power that your enemy has is Dark Magic."_

Goku flashed a smile that can pass up in a toothpaste commercial thinking that his problem is solved. " _Oh I know about that? Remember when we fought Majin Buu? He was under the spell of Babidi."_

King Kai looked at the ever cheerful warrior straight in the eyes. And said: " _Goku, The power of your current foe, is more dangerous than Babidi because he uses mind control in a very subtle and appealing way. Unlike Babidi when he casted his spell on Vegeta, you easily found out that he was possessed."_

Goku threw his hands in the air frustrated. Frowning like he never did before; he asked the Blue colored North Kai: " _What can I do King Kai? I don't want to loose my wife with that evil doer!"_ King Kai calmly replied: _Goku! It's imperative that you seek the help of Fortune Teller Baba. I already assigned her to take over these kind of cases._

Goku exclaimed in glee said." _Fortune Teller Baba! Oh yeah! Thanks King Kai."_

Goku ITed to where Fortune Teller Baba is. When she saw Goku instantly appeared in front of her, she almost fell from her chair. She yelled at him…" _Goku! You almost gave me a heart attack! When will you ever learn that your not suppose to give me a fright?!"_

Goku did his signature scratching behind the head and sheepish grin, and said." _Oh I'm sorry fortune teller Baba. I just really need your help, that's why I have to come quickly._

Fortune Teller Baba sincerely replied." _I know Goku. I saw everything that has happened before you arrived. Goku you have to understand that, the danger in the battle you are getting into is far different from what you've been through. New Martial Arts technique is not what you need to beat your current opponent. Because the power that is controlling your wife is dark arts. He manipulated your wife's thoughts to forget about how much she loves you."_

Goku looked so distressed. He never felt so helpless and hopeless in his life. He always knows what to do and he is known as the earth's protector. He saved earth countless times from hardcore villains and Intergalactic evil creatures such as King Piccolo, Garlic Jr. Freeza, Cell and just recently Majin Buu. How come when it comes to this mere earthling it seems like he is useless?

Fortune teller Baba saw how sad Goku have become after what she said. That's why she gave him a clear instruction on what he has to do, to prevent loosing Chichi to Enrique. She said sincerely to Goku: " _Goku this is your own personal battle. Do not involve the other Z warriors and your sons in this. The only one who can finish Enrique's control on your wife is you."_

Goku smirked and said: _"So the guy whom I saw who was about to kiss my wife is Enrique huh? I gotta admit he is strong and really good looking, but so am I ! I'll show that mind controlling, wife stealing warlock that I am the only one for Chichi."_

Fortune Teller Baba placed both of her hands in front of her : " _Now now Goku, Remember what I have just said, New martial arts technique is not what you need this time to beat your opponent."_ Goku's eyes went big like saucers and retorted: _King Kai told me the same thing. But can that be? Martial Arts is my best way to fight._

Fortune Teller Baba chuckled and replied: " _You might be surprised of what you can do. Now the way to defeat your seemingly formidable foe is to set your wife free from his mind control by showing how much you love her."_

Goku looked bemused and asked." _How do I do that?"_

Fortune Teller Baba answered, frustration is evident in her voice:" _Be romantic with her!"_

Goku's eyes almost fell out from it's sockets and he answered with his usual high pitched tone, whenever people seems to find fault in him, or things are not in his favor." _What's the big idea fortune teller Baba? You know how much I love my wife! I have sacrificed my life 2x not only to save the earth but to save her too. Isn't that enough?"_

Fortune Teller Baba sighed and patiently remarked:" _Everybody knows the sacrifice you've done and so does Chichi. But she needs your affection too Goku. Sadly you are an epic failure on the romance department."_

This time Goku is about to hit the roof when he replied." _Whaat? I am a failure when it comes to romance? Isn't protecting her and always putting my life on the line to make sure she's safe all the time not romantic enough? Oh c'mon fortune teller Baba!"_

Fortune Teller Baba faced palmed in frustration:" _Alright let me ask you these questions so you'll get what I mean. When was the last time you took her out on a date? When was the last time you bought her a gift? And most importantly when was the last time you said you love her and made love to her?_

Goku was speechless and thought for a moment; and then he sheepishly replied. _Uhm; after I fought with Majin Buu?_

Fortune Teller Baba threw her hands in the air out of exasperation, towards the ever light hearted Saiyajin. She said:" _My goodness Goku! That's the reason why that Enrique managed to have a hold on Chichi! Because her soul is longing for a tender affection from you! Go on quickly before it's too late and give your wife the attention she's been longing from you."_

Goku saluted and gave fortune teller Baba a cheerful smile and said." _Alright thank you Fortune Teller Baba!_

Goku instantly disappeared…

 **Heart to Heart talk with Goten**

Goku ITed in their house and found Goten talking to his girlfriend on the phone. He already got back from Ox King's castle. Goku lied down on the couch and closed his eyes. He pretended to rest but his senses are alert. He wants to observe Goten and see if his son is romantic. Goten is too engrossed on the phone to notice that his dad is home already.

Goten sweetly said to the lady on the other line:" _Hello Babe! I missed you. I am sorry we can't go out on a date for now because something came up with my family. My mother is down with something."_

Ciely on the other line answered with same amount of sweetness." _I missed you too babe! I understand. But don't forget to call me okay?_

Goten smiled and delightfully replied." _Alright sweetie, your wish is my be seeing you soon. I love you!"_

Ciely giggly replied. " _Okay see you soon. I love you too!"_

When Goten hanged up the phone; he was startled to see his father lying on the couch eyes closed. He slowly walked closer to Goku and sat down on the chair near the couch.

Goten happily greeted Goku. " _Hi daddy! Mom is already at grandpas. I left her in her old bedroom. Grandpa's servants are attending to her. I think she is going to be alright."_

Goku opened his eyes and then sat up…

Goku chuckled. " _So I've heard. I never thought that my son is a smooth talker. Goku gave out his hearty laugh._

blushing Goten exclaimed. _Oh dad!_ he then stands up _. I am hungry let's eat._

Goten went to the kitchen and took out some food from the fridge and heated it in the oven. And then as they started eating…

Goku looked sincerely at his youngest son and said." _Uhm Goten; I need your help with something."_

Goten _looked surprised and remarked. "Help with what daddy?"_

Goku begins to gently speak:" _Fortune Teller Baba told me that, I have to be romantic to your mom so that she'll be liberated from Enrique's compulsion. I observed your conversation with your date on the phone, she sounded very happy while she was talking to you. Is that what you call romance? You see Goten I do not pay much attention to that sort of stuff. I know I love your mother and both you and Gohan. I married your mom and we have you both that is why I am certain that I am in love with your mother. She is the only woman for me; the number one reason I protected the earth and sacrificed myself twice is because I cannot live in a world without your mother. Now sadly there is something lacking. I do not know how to be romantic just like you with your girlfriend and Gohan with Videl."_

Goten listened intently to his father. And then after his father had spoken he put his hand on his father's shoulder and said." _Father, the best day of my life was when I met you for the first time. I will never forget that day and the moments we've spent at Kami's lookout and our training. I will never forget the way you gazed at mom and told her you missed her when you arrived at the 25_ _th_ _Tenkaichi Budokai. Most of all when you and mom locked in each other's embrace and you said you love her when we were at the lookout. If that isn't romance, I'll be damned!"_

Goku smiled at his son and sincerely said. " _Goten thank you for your kind words. Who would have thought that my youngest son will be so encourageable?"_ Goku tapped Goten's hand and continued saying." _Well I'm glad we got to talk. And about the help I mentioned earlier."_

Goten excitedly replied." _Sure dad what is it?"_

Goku giving Goten the trademark grin. " _Would you make a romantic man out of me?"_

Goten putting his arm around Goku's shoulder's and beaming said." _Sure! It will be my pllleaszzure… So when do we start?"_

Goku shot his son a cheerful smile and said." _First thing tomorrow."_

AN: We'll see on this next paragraph,How Goten coaches Goku to bring out his romantic side. I find it cool because we haven't found a scene like this on the actual DBZ series. AT does not delve too much into the romantic stuff. The good thing is, fans like us can fill into that space and create interesting stories here on Fanfiction.

 **The Romantic Project**

Goten and Goku are inside at the famous boutique in West city which is called Uniqlo. It was Trunks who recommended the boutique. That's where he buys his office suits and smart casual outfits. Goten is helping his dad to shop for new clothing.

Goten eagerly chooses clothes for his father. The Goku replica is having the time of his life. He said :" _Dad this Lavender long sleeved shirt looks good on you. Pair it with this charcoal gray slacks and deep purple vest. Mom would definitely have the hots for you over again."_

Goku has a slight look of disapproval on his face said." _Son this is too extravagant for me! Is there anything simpler? This isn't my look."_

Goten narrowed his eyes and replied sounding quite superior." _Remember what Fortune Teller Baba said? You gotta be romantic. One of the best ways to be romantic is dressing up for your woman. Trust me on this one. If you are the great martial arts master, I am the great romance his dad a smart alec smirk._

Goku gave out a light laugh and said. " _Oh Arayyt! It seems like there is nothing I can do but to listen to you don't I?"_

Goten giving Goku the victory sign said. " _Yep!"_

After they shopped clothes for Goku they proceeded to buy leather shoes. Goku allowed his son to do whatever he wants to him. Apparently he is enjoying his quality time with his youngest son. Goten have chosen 3 shoes for him to are from Buttero, Clarks and Paraboot. Here's how their conversation goes.

Goten with thrill in his voice exclaimed." _Look at these cool babies dad! You're gonna look absolutely hot in these."_

Goku softly remarked." _Whatever you say Master Goten! He Let out a hearty laugh._

Goten with his face flushed almost screamed." _Dad!"_

After the two of them went shopping, they went to Cetros to dine. After dining, they went to Tianichi Flower shop to check out some flower arrangements. Unfortunately Goku was not impressed not because the arrangements are low class, but he's got something far better in mind. He said to Goten.

Goku scratched his chin with his hand and said." _Hmmm. These flower arrangements look okay but; I've got something better in mind."_

Goten asked in surprise." _Really dad? I knew it! You've got something on your sleeve. Tell me tell me what is it?"_

Goku and Goten ITed in the meadow where there are apple trees and Beautiful White flowers. Goten got mesmerized at the place.

Goten yelled in excitement." _Whoah! Dad this is such an awesome place. I wan't to bring my girl here!"_

Goku giving Goten a feigned angry look." _Well now son, isn't this about me and your mom?"_

Goten looked at Goku sheepishly and said." _Oops; sorry dad. I just got carried away."_

While the father and son are strolling the area and making plans on how to give Chichi a surprise that will help her get over the Warlock's compulsion and to feel how much Goku loves Teller Baba suddenly showed up.

Goku and Goten got something beautiful planned for Chichi. But what could be the reason why Fortune Teller Buba showed up? Can the plan of Goku to have a romantic moment with Chichi push through or not? Stay tuned...

Goku and Goten have planned something for Chichi that would liberate her from the warlock Enrique's control. Fortune teller Baba told Goku that the best way to beat Enrique is setting Chichi free from Enrique's compulsion by being romantic with her. But then Fortune Teller Baba unexpectedly showed up. What does this mean for DBZ's number 1 couple?

 **Hurry up Goku!**

Fortune Teller Baba alarmed Goku in what is currently going at the King Ox's castle: " _Goku! Enrique's henchmen discovered Chichi's whereabouts and invaded the Ox King's castle. They have taken the Ox King and Chichi captive and most of the people in the castle. Luckily some of them were able to escape. Anytime now Enrique is going to the Ox King's castle to complete his ritual, so that he will have full control over Chichi and make her his mate."_

Goku's eyes widened and the look of urgency is very evident on his face." _Whaat! Is it time for the eclipse already? I thought the eclipse is in 3 days from now what happened?"_

Fortune Teller Baba replied as calm a she can." _Enrique learned when he checked his grimoire (Spellbook) that he doesn't need to wait until the eclips to have full control on Chichi.A warlock of his caliber doesn't need to wait for celestial occurences to perform a powerful ritual! It is imperative that you go now to the Ox King's to rescue Chichi. You can bring your two sons to rescue the Ox King and the others. But keep in mind Goku, you alone should be facing Enrique."_ _Before you proceed to the Ox King's castle; go to a healer and enchantress named Adamas she will give you instructions on what you should do. Your romantic plan for your wife will be useful later. Go on now hurry up Goku!_

Goku sternly replied. " _Alright we'll go now. Thank you. Goten let's go to your brother's house and then we'll go to your Grandpa's."_ Goten respectfully replied _._ _Okay dad. But what about the rest of the Z warriors aren't they joining us?_

Goku replied in a serious tone. " _No son; this fight is between me and your mother's hostage taker."_

Goku and Goten ITed to Gohan and Videl's home…

Gohan and Videl where being cozy at their living room. They were getting it on when Goku and Goten suddenly appeared. Both of them shrieked…

Goten is so embarrassed and said. _"Oops! Sorry big brother, sorry Videl (Blushing)."_

Goku sincerely said. _Our apologies for the intrusion. Gohan, your grandfather and mother is held captive right now by the warlock Enrique's' henchmen and Enrique is on his way to there to complete a ritual that will give him full control over your mom's soul. We cannot waste time._

Gohan respectfully responded." _Alright dad, I am coming with you. And then looks at Videl lovingly. Sweetheart will carry on what we've started later."_

Videl tenderly replied." _Be careful out there Sweetheart, I'll wait for you. Sir, Goten be careful out there too."_

Goku and Goten retorted _Yes we will thank you. (_ The three of them disappeared.)

Goku appeared in front of a white palace. The gate is graced with Pearls and the palace is Immaculate White. The landscape is spectacular and the surroundings are very serene. The gate slowly opened and then walked inside. The front door opened and he went inside. The place reminded him of the Ox King's palace when he went there with Chichi to let him know, he and Chichi are to be married. A sparkling rose gold dust floated in the air then slowly, it transformed into a very beautiful woman. She is like a goddess who came down to earth. Her hair is long that it touches the ground and its color is lilac pink, it sparkles like the star in the night. Her skin is pinkish white and her eyes are deep purple. She is tall and slender. She and Goku are now standing face to face. Goku's mind is to pre-occupied in saving Chichi that he didn't give much attention to the ethereal beauty infront of him. Except on how she can help him to save his Chichi.

Adamas begins to talk with her syrupy voice _."Mister Son Goku, I've been expecting you. I knew you would come to seek my help."_ Goku looked at Adamas intently and replied." _Yes I have come to ask for your help. I need to rescue my wife from Enrique."_ Adamas smiled and retorted. _"You are an honorable and pure hearted mister Son. You can make use of my powerful weapons to save your wife from my husband's foolishness."_ Goku's eyes went big like saucers and asked. _Whaat? Enrique is your husband?_

Adamas chuckled and gently replied. _Yes he is my husband. So I asked you not to kill him but do not hesitate to beat him with all you got. To free your wife from Enrique's compulsion, tell her everything what's inside your heart."_

Adamas instructed Goku how to use her weapons to beat her capricious husband and win back Chichi from him. After that Goku went on his way to the Ox King's castle. He sprinkled himself with the rosegold dust to make himself invisible.

Meanwhile Enrique is already at the Ox King's palatial home and he is preparing for his ritual. He brought his right hand man with him Rufus. They are inside Chichi's luxurious former bedroom. Chichi is lying on her bed in deep sleep. Enrique whispered an encantation to her to make her fall asleep. While the Ox King is locked up at the castle's tower and the other servants were locked up in their quarters.

Enrique said evily. _"The elements are in my favor. The husband of my beautiful madam will never get her back. I have been with a lot of women in the past, but I never saw them as a suitable mate. Now I found the one for me."_

Rufus replied worried." _Sire, what if the husband of Madam Chichi arrives? You have seen what he can do. You were just lucky enough to escape his attack the first time. He won't give up without a fight sire."_

Enrique indignantly replied." _I am well prepared for him! His abilities cannot work now. Leting out an evil laugh."_

Enrique begins to start his ritual. He cut Chichi's left hand with a dagger and poured the blood into a crystal vase and also did the same to himself. He then pours the blood around Chichi and recited an incantation. When he is about to finish, A strong wind came knocking the door down together with Rufus. This made Enrique mad because his ritual got interrupted.

 **Chichi's Liberation**

Last time on Spellbound; Enrique has began his ritual to gain full control on Chichi. But when he was about to finish, a commotion happened that has interrupted his ritual. Let's see what happens on Spellbound!

Enrique could smell the scent of the person who boldly interrupted his ritual. He became angry and said: " _Is that you glistening fighter? Show yourself now! Or I'll cast a spell on you that will make your head spin! You listen to me! Your woman is mine now and you cannot take her back!"_

Then Enrique saw a golden sparkling dust slowly forming into a man. He didn't move from where he is standing because he anticipated who that man is. Then when the form got completed, it is none other than Goku. He is holding a double edged sword and it at pointed Enrique. His face is full of righteous indignation towards the man who tries to steal his wife.

Enrique was awestruck to see that it is Goku pointing the double edged sword at him. Because no one can hold the double edge sword, except for Adamas his wife. Adamas is Enrique's wife; she possesses powerful defense weapons that can put his evil ways at bay. But since Goku has a pure heart; Adamas entrusted her weapons to him; like the gold dust that will make him invisible and most of all the cross double edged sword which was forged by a godly blacksmith and then she taught Goku a powerful prayer to recite to shield him from Enrique's encantation when they go face to face. Adamas is a powerful Enchantress. If there is someone who could keep Enrique's evil deeds art bay, it is usually her until Goku…

Goku walked 3 steps closer to Enrique and placed the edge of the sword on his throat and said. _"Set my Chichi free from your compulsion you demon!"_

Enrique though afraid deep inside appeared to be unaffected said _. "I'd rather die than to see my beautiful soon to be mate back in your arms you fool!"_

Goku is now pressing the edge of the sword harder but not enough to kill Enrique is fuming." _Why are you taking my wife away from me?! You have Adamas you selfish demon!"_

Enrique _Speaking in a hoarse voice due to the blade pointed at his throat ;"I didn't say I don't want her anymore, I just want to love and have another."_

Goku is about to reach his boiling point and spoken louder. He is exasperated at Enrique's inability to be kind. Goku swiftly sliced Enrique under the jawline with the sword. Blood sputtered and flowed down from his neck. Enrique winced because he felt the pain of the blade sliced through his skin and then he uttered "Salamanka linginpaga koa" which translates "My magic heals me." the wound closed and the blood dried up. He snapped his fingers and the sword produced a blue flame, which is supposed to burn Goku's hands. But to Enrique's astonishment, the blue flames didn't hurt Goku at all for he is a pure hearted man.

Goku was stunned with what happened, but regained his composure and then he striked Enrique with the sword again on his time Goku strucked him harder. Enrique fell on the floor and said."Tihka anong winga mo id mo na yasi haukukma sa kina" which translates no matter what you do she is already mine! And then like a light that has been turned off, he lost conciousness.

Gohan, Goten and the Ox King came and saw Enrique and Rufus unconscious on the floor. The Ox King ordered two of his trusted servants to take away the two evildoers from his castle. Enrique's henchmen have been taken down by the dynamic brothers Gohan and Goten.

Goku went at Chichi's bedside and felt her forehead. She is burning with fever and sweating profusely. He was so alarmed and so saddened to see his beloved wife suffering that much. Goku looked at the Ox King, Gohan and Goten and said."Come we will bring your mom to the meadow where we spent time together as kids." Goten chimed in. _"Yeah the spectacular place we went earlier today. Am gonna bring my girl there too! Hey Gohan bring Videl there, the place is really romantic!_

Gohan gave Goten a serious big brother look and said. " _Goten this isn't the time okay?"_

Goten _Let out a nervous laugh "Uh, sorry. I just got excited that's all."_

Goku, Gohan, Goten and The Ox King together with the deep sleeping Chichi ITed to the picturesque meadow of apple trees and beautiful white flowers. Gohan and Goten went for a stroll with their grandfather to pick some apples. They left DBZ's number one couple beside the pond to have their privacy. Goku layed Chichi on the flower bed. He knelt down and held Chichi close to him and spoke to her tenderly. He said everything what's inside his heart. " _Chichi_ _Honey; I am sorry if I made you feel left out most of the time. I am sorry if I failed to be affectionate towards you. I thought that being there to protect you, and keeping you safe at all times are enough to let you know how much I love you. I want you to know that even I was at the other world; I never stopped thinking about you. That was also the reason why I came back after 7 years. I always leave to train to improve myself for you and for our sons. I cannot leave in a world where you are gone._ _Even when we are far apart, you are always in my heart. I love you Chichi."_

Goku's loving words completely liberated Chichi from Enrique's compulsion. the fever left her body and her skin color went back to normal.

Chichi's eyes fluttered and she is finally wide awake. She looked lovingly at Goku and caressed his cheek and touched the tip of his beautifully arched nose. Upon seeing Chichi awaken, he bent down and offered her a kiss. Chichi responded and they shared a deep passionate kiss. And then they broke the kiss to get some air. Goku helped Chichi to stand up and then they walked hand in hand. They joined Gohan, Goten and the Ox King in their apple picking and feasted on the apples they picked and have a grand time.

 ** _The romantic evening planned by Goku and Goten had finally pushed through._**

 ** _Goku enlisted the help of Bulma and Videl to design the place. They decorated the apple trees near the pond with light yellow droplet lights. And then they made a landscape on the flower beds. There are love birds inside the cage decorated with white flowers floating on the pond. Goku looking sharp wore the Lavender long sleeved shirt with the deep purple vest and the leather Goten chosen for him. Chichi looking so radiant with her raven black hair pulled down and slightly pulled up with a silver beaded hair grip. She is wearing an iced lavender eyeshadow blended with a deep purple eyeshadow on the crease with 2 coats of mascara. She skipped the eyeliner altogether. Her cheekcolor is natural pink and her lipcolor is wild makeup and hair was done by the most sought after stylists Rociel and Amy. She looks sexy in her plum silk Venus cut evening dress matched with an open toed silver wedge. She and Goku feasted on the sumptous dinner prepared by Mr. Hercules chef , Chef Diony and they danced the night away to Cristina Perrie's song "A Thousand Years "_**

 **The End**

 **I love it when good prevails over evil and love conquers all!**

 **I decided to compress everything in one chapter instead of separating it into different chapters. I like to try this kind of style.**

 **Please do send your feedback regarding my story. I would like to hear from you members and guests…**


End file.
